a tale of swords and souls
by milinco
Summary: it has been four years since the distruction of the sacred jewel. kagome now lives in the feudal era permanently. there is some thing coming will the gang face it or will they fail?


A Tale Of Swords And Souls

An Inuyasha Fan Fic.

Kagome woke up with the sun shining on her face she stretched and looked outside. She was in the fuedal era, namely in kaede's hut. There was sango, exercising. Kaede was cookimg over a fire, and villagers were doing what ever villagers do.

Kagome looked away from the window. She rolled over to see inuyasha lying next to her, sleeping of course.

"inuyasha you really shouldn't sleep here" She thought to herself blushing "people could get the wrong idea about us. But then they wouldn't be wrong now would they?"

Kagome stroked a piece of inuyasha's hair and laughed quietly to herself.

When she finally realized that she was hungry kaede had already set the table for breakfast and was done preparing the meal.

"Well good morning kagome. You look well rested." Kaede looked around "is inuyasha not coming to eat?" Kaede looked at kagome questioningly

" No he's still sleeping ." Said kagome. She thought to herself " he did give me a run for my money last night though." She laughed to herself again and blushed.

"he must need his rest." She said to kaede.

"Very well, we will wait for sango, shippo and miroku to return before we eat." Kaede turned back to her cooking and to hum to herself. Kagome decided to go and change clothes. She went back into the room she was sharing with inuyasha.

Kaede laughed. Kagome was quite a person. Inuyasha had no clue what hit him.

In the shack kagome entered, Inuyasha lye sleeping. Kagome grinned as she searched for her spring kimono. She laughed "That's right Inuyasha. You sleep now." His ear twitched. She sighed. She had come to live in the feudal era permanently, following the destruction of the sacred jewel. Many times her thoughts wandered to souta and her mother, who technically were her decendants. She sighedagain. All this thinking was giving her a headache.

After finding her spring kimono, kagome decided to change. She began to undress her self. She was about to take off her skirt when Inuyasha woke up.

" What are you doing?" He asked "You know what that does to me."

" yeah I know. That's why I do it." Replied kagome with a smile. She turned to face him half naked and said " Well what are you going to do about it? We are sharing the same room. Are you just going to walk out and sleep outside like a good little puppy or are you going to be a man and sleep inside with the person you love?" she gave Inuyasha a questioning look and stuck her tongue out at him.

"What am I going to do about it?" He asks mockingly "Well to start I am going to get some food because I will need my energy and second I am not going to sleep outside." Inuyasha leaves to go get breakfast

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting" Kagome thought to herself. She finished changing and went to join inuyasha and kaede at the table.

"Where the hell are those three?" asked Inuyasha "they should have been here by now, what could they be doing?"

Kagome shook her head. Inuyahsa was about to ask again when sango showed up. Kagome took a good look at her friend. Sangos hair was mussed, her cheeks were red. There was a mischevious glint in sangos eyes.

"Sango ….Where's miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

Sangos cheeks, if possible, got even more red. "He's…erm…coming. He had to clean up. Yeah." She stammered.

Kagome grinned. Trust her friend to try and cover up her love for miroku.

"I wish he would hurry up. I'm starving." Complained inuyasha.

At that moment miroku walked in with shippo on his shoulder.

"well good morning kagome. You look lovely today." Miroku walked over to sango and proceeded to rub her ass which resulted in him getting slapped in the face.

"Itold you not to do that monk!" sango exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Well…I just thought….i tried …." Miroku stammered but was cut off by sango "Shut up monk. We will "Discuss" this "Matter" later okay?" She gave miroku a sly look.

"Well then we are all here, lets eat." Said inuyasha.

"He will always be ruled by his stomach won't he?" asked shippo

"No I don't think that will change any time soon." Replied kagome.

"You would be right about that." Said sango,who was sitting with her pet two-tailed cat demon kirara.

"I am not ruled by my stomach!" Inuyasha protested with a mouth full of food.

" ohh yes you are." Kagome thought to herself.

"Inuyasha your table manners with ladies present is disgusting." Miroku pointed out.

"Whaddu you know you stupid monk?" asked inuyasha angrily.

"He is not stupid and you have no right to call him monk!" sango exclaimedtrying to stick up for him.

"since when did you care about miroku so much sango?" asked kagome.

"Well…I've…You know…since…"sango stammered

"Don't worry about it sango. We all know what's gone on between you two." Kagome replyed slyly

"I don't so please tell me." Inuyasha demanded. "I'll tell you later. Later as in this evening." Kagome said winking to inuyasha. "Oh okay." Said inuyasha with a smile.

After breakfast kagome, inuyasha, miroku , sango and shippo decided to look for any of narakus remaining minions, especially kagura and kaana.

"This trip is pointless Inuyasha" Complained shippo

"Not quite you scrawny little furball. We are going to find all of the remaining minions of naraku and destroy them." Replied Inuyasha

Kagome fell back into her normal thought process. "those two never stop arguing, do they?" She asked her self. Her speed slowed and she fell in step with miroku and sango.

"Well how are you two getting along?" asked kagome

"oh we're good." Replied sango blushing. "How are you and inuyasha?"

"we're doing fine. He can be a handful if you catch my drift, but other than that we are fine." Replied kagome

"Well that's good to hear. For a minute there I was tempted to ask you something," Miroku said "But my better judgement said I shouldn't."

"Well that was a smart move on your part." Said sango and kagome at the same time.

"Yeah, well …what can I say? I do have a lovely woman at my side." Replied miroku looking at sango, Who blushed.

"Yeah well your just lucky inuyasha isn't here or else I would have to slap you again" Said sango

"Hey are you three slow or what? You need to hurry up. I'm beginning to pick up the scent of some of naraku's filthy minions!" Said inuyasha.

"Yeah,Yeah, we're coming." Replied kagome. Miroku sango and kagome ran to catch up to inuyasha and shippo.

"Well it's about time, you guys were falling behind." Complained inuyasha.

"Yeah well it is your fault that you walk to fast." Replied miroku

"It is true inuyasha, you do walk fast." Said sango.

"Hold on I'm catching the scent of some lesser demons." Said inuyasha

"I am catching the feeling of a talisman coming closer." Said kagome.

"Well that smell is getting pretty bad so I suggest that we go ahead and fight." Said inuiyasha "We will destroy what is left of naraku's evil."

"Okay. Let's go!" Said kagome with excitement in her voice.

TO BE COTINUED IN CHAPTER 2!


End file.
